A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: Join our favorite couple in a trip around Europe and see just how much stamina does a vampire really have!  Plus Damon shares some memories... Warning: Rated MA: LOTS of SMUT and LEMONS!** Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A trip down memory lane**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters.**

**Plot: Damon and Elena are living in New York and Damon surprises Elena with a trip around Europe. They visit different places and each country comes with a little story about Damon's past and of course a lot of smut. **

**A/N: This is my new story and I hope you like it… I've been working on it for so long. **

**A huge THANK YOU goes to bibi13ca for the amazing beta work! Love ya, hon! And another one to MannieT for all of her help with the Italian and her great ideas! You two are amazing!**

**So here it goes… **

It's been years since they had killed Klaus and all was back to normal… well as normal as things can be for Elena. She was a Doppelgänger, her best friend was a witch, her boyfriend and her other best friend were vampires. Stefan decided to go away for a while and of course Katherine joined him. They were together now, Stefan had finally admitted that he still loved Katherine and she really had changed for him, they were actually married and living in Italy. Elena and Damon were living in New York, with Caroline and Tyler. Bonnie was also living in the city, but she had her own apartment, which she shared with Matt- her boyfriend.

Katherine and Stefan's wedding was wonderful, Damon was the best man and Elena was the maid of honour. Everyone was there… Alaric, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler and even Elijah and Rebekah made an appearance. They had a small wedding in Mystic Falls at the Boarding House and they were happy. They still went over there once in a while. Now it was Ric's job to keep it clean for them.

Elena was 27 and she was now all grown up and beautiful. Her brown hair was slightly shorter and curled, she was more mature and she had an elegance that would make princesses cry, still her wardrobe consisted of dark jeans and fitted tops. Her warm brown eyes held so much happiness in them that could light up the whole room. Damon has been her boyfriend/lover for about 7 years and she couldn't believe how much her life had changed. Elena would have never thought that she could be so happy, but there she was…still surrounded by her friends and family, with a man that loved her infinitely by her side.

Caroline was her usual self, bubbly vampire, with a hybrid boyfriend. She and Tyler got back together about 5 years ago when Tyler asked her to "Allow him to love her _forever." _

Bonnie was with Matt now, even though nobody saw that one coming. They went to university together and started dating just 2 years ago. They were happy and things were working out great for all of them.

Today was just a normal day… at least that's what Elena thought. She was sleeping in their king size bed, relishing in the feeling of the black silk sheets over her naked skin. As the sunlight reached her face she slowly opened her eyes. Her body felt a little sore and she loved it because it was all thanks to an amazing night with Damon. She rolled over, seeking his body, but all she found was his cold, empty pillow. She opened her eyes and she saw he wasn't there. But something else caught her attention… Sitting on the nightstand there was a single red rose placed over a white envelope. She grabbed the rose in one hand and the envelope in the other. She opened the envelope and saw that there were two plane tickets inside along with a note. Elena would recognize his writing in a million- he had a very elegant writing, and she inhaled the scent of the rose as she read it:

_17__th__ May 2012_

_**Dear Elena,**_

_There are no words to describe the immense joy you brought into my life although I can try to lay some on this paper. _

_I've lived for over a century with the false impression of love. In my youth, I've heard many people telling me that love is about finding your other half, someone that completes you…they told me that when you find your soul-mate, you've found love. The question is: do I have a soul? _

_Since you came into my life I've been a better man. The first time we met was the moment that changed my life forever. I knew we were a perfect match from the moment I laid eyes on you. You love with a purity and passion of an angel and I am a demon, but somehow we fit. You gave me my soul back or reminded me that I certainly have one no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. _

_Your touch can excite me and the slightest contact makes my skin burn with desire. But it's not only about passion and physical attraction. All the small things you do, make me fall in love with you more and more every day. Your smile, your witty comments and stubbornness, the fire in your eyes and the way your heart speeds up when you're around me. I love all of you and I am blessed I finally found the person I want to spend an eternity with. I promise I will love you and worship you until the end of time._

_Yours forever, Damon_

_P.S. My love, I have seen the tiredness that is in your eyes so please listen to what I propose.__ Let's get away from this city of concrete and escape for a couple of days. Meet me at the airport at 1 pm and please don't bring any clothing. Don't forget the tickets, love! _

Elena had tears in her eyes – the letter from Damon was really romantic and she felt her heart swell. She looked at the two tickets and smiled at reading the destination: Rome, Italy. She thought they would probably be visiting Stefan and Katherine… Little did she know what Damon had in store for her.

She hurried to the bathroom and took a _quick_ shower, not wanting to miss the plane then she picked up her phone from the nightstand and dialled Damon's number, but it went to voicemail. She was surprised, but she just shrugged, thinking that she'll meet him shortly at the airport so she climbed in her car and drove towards the JFK airport.

Damon was waiting for Elena inside his Camaro and he was thinking about how this one human girl had Damon Salvatore planning a romantic getaway for her – how things have changed… Stefan used to be the sweet, romantic brother, but now he was the one writing letters and planning romantic dates… he even got her coffee and a chocolate croissant because he knew she didn't have time to eat at home.

Elena arrived at the airport, looking for Damon's Camaro. She found it pretty quickly and jumped out of her car and into his.

"Hi!" She said as she leaned over to kiss him.  
>"Hi… I got you some coffee and a croissant." Damon didn't mention the letter as he handed her the coffee. She smiled sweetly at him and took a sip. It was perfect as always… black with two sugars.<p>

"So…are we going to visit Stefan and Kat?" she asked while taking a bite of the croissant. She looked at him and he smiled.

"No, love, we are going on a vacation. It is my way to say thank you for being with me for almost 7 years. I need you to trust me, it will be epic!" Elena looked over at him and grinned, placing her hand on his and squeezed a bit.

"Of course I trust you! I love you, Damon and I would follow you to the end of the world." Her words melt his heart and he smiled back at her.

"I love you too, Elena! Now let's get to the plane before we miss it." He got out of the car quickly and opened her door like a true gentleman. Elena took his hand and pulled him into a searing kiss. Even after 7 years she still felt like a million butterflies were flying around in her stomach when their lips met. His full lips were so soft and they fit hers perfectly. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer then she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Their tongues were tangling and swirling around each other and when they finally broke apart, they were panting.

"Come on…" Damon said, grabbing her hand and walking towards the airport.

Halfway through the flight Damon had one of his wicked ideas. He turned towards Elena and smirked at her. She gave him a confused look and then he leaned over her and he placed his hand on her thigh. He started drawing small circles and she swallowed hard, looking at him with lustful eyes. They had done their fair share of kinkiness and this wouldn't be their first time in a public place, but she was going to tease him a little, act innocent for a while…

Elena placed her hand on his and her other one cupped his face and brought him in for a passionate kiss. He pulled her closer and pushed his tongue inside her mouth and started their usual battle for control. She put up a good fight, but his talented tongue won. The kiss was over way too soon, because Elena still had to breathe and they were still in their seats. She smirked at him and leaned back, her hand 'accidentally' ended up on his thigh. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and when he was sure they didn't have any spectators he grabbed her hand and pressed it onto his now hard member. Elena's breath hitched at the feeling and he smirked then placed his own hand high up her thigh and leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"I think you need to take care of that, dear!" His husky voice and his touch made Elena crazy. How could she resist him? There was no way to do that…

"Toilet… now!" She whispered to him and stood up, making her way to the toilet. He smirked and watched as she swayed her hips and finally entered through the door. He looked around and saw that there were no kids in sight- he didn't want them to be traumatized by the sounds they'd hear coming from the toilet… He was planning on making her scream. It was a total turn on every time she tried to hold back her cries and she usually bit him or bit her lip, either way he loved it every time she got all hot and bothered by his ministrations!

Damon made his way over to the toilet and without knocking he walked inside. The scene in front of him was so fucking hot! Elena was now only in her underwear- a navy lacy bra and matching panties. He licked his lips as she grabbed him and pulled him into a searing kiss. He responded eagerly, pushing his tongue into her willing mouth. He tangled his fingers in her hair and tilted her head to deepen the kiss, his other hand sliding down her back. She was unbuttoning his shirt, desperate to feel his skin on hers. The smell of her arousal in the air hit him like a tidal wave and he groaned when his hand reached her damp panties. She moaned into his mouth as he started massaging her clit, her hips bucking in response. He moved his other hand to her breast and she bit her lip, making him smirk- he knew that she was a screamer and he loved it! Damon ran his thumb over her nipple making it harden.

"More, Damon! Please fuck me!" His lips twitched into a small smirk. He pulled away and kneeled in front of her, his hands moving down her thighs taking her panties off. He looked up and saw her lips were parted and her hands gripping the sink behind her tightly. He placed a butterfly kiss on her hipbone and then stood up and pulled her in for a heated kiss. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it on the floor.

He broke away from her lips and started leaving open mouthed kisses down her throat. He cupped one breast in his hand, taking the other one's nipple into his warm mouth while he plunged two fingers inside her. She was clutching to his shoulders now as she moaned, the heat rushing through her body and she felt she was close. Damon sensed that too and he decided to tease her a little more so he pulled his fingers out, licking them. He kissed down her abs and as he reached her navel he dipped his tongue inside, making her buck her hips. When he reached her heated core she let out a ragged breath.

Elena would never get tired of feeling Damn's tongue on her skin. Even after seven years, after seven years of passion, love and a lot of sex, it still made her body cry for his. His touches were still making her body treble with need and his kisses were still making her mind all foggy. He licked her up and she clenched her mouth shut so that she wouldn't scream out in pure pleasure.

Damon was rubbing his thumb over her clit as he pushed his tongue deep inside her, making her writhe under his touch. He brought his other hand up to work her breast and just like that she came with a silent scream. He lapped up all of her juices, his hand still massaging her breast as she rode the last waves of her orgasm. Her essence tasted so good, almost better than blood.

She slowly opened her eyes as he kissed her languidly and she worked on taking his jeans off as fast as her shaky hands allowed her. He trailed kisses down her neck and she pushed his pants down along with his black boxers, taking his hard length into her small hand. He let out a low groan as her hand gripped him tightly.

"Damon… I want you inside me!" She looked into his piercing blue eyes and he didn't waste any time. In one quick thrust he was buried deep inside her and they both moaned as their bodies connected. He started moving and Elena moaned at the sensation, clutching his shoulders. Damon loved the feeling of her body pressed against his, her walls tightening around his cock and her nails digging into his back.

"Harder!" Elena was pretty insatiable and Damon absolutely loved how she wanted him to go faster and harder. He pulled one of her legs up to rest on his shoulder-_ thank God for cheerleader flexibility! _

"I want you to scream my name so loud that everyone on this plane can hear you!" His low, sexy voice made her moan. He pounded into her relentlessly, kissing her with all the passion he was capable of. He pulled away to nibble at her earlobe and she moaned loudly. He smirked and she trailed her lips down his neck, biting hard when he started rubbing her clit. He groaned as he felt her teeth break through his skin and blood dripping into her mouth. Damn! Elena really was a little minx- but he already knew that. Damon felt his control slipping away as he tapped into vampire speed, grabbing her hips violently. He was hitting her G-spot with every thrust bringing her higher and closer to her release. She groaned and then dug her nails into his chest.

"Shit, Elena! You're so fucking hot!" He could feel her walls fluttering and he knew she was close, her whimpers were getting louder.

"Damon…" her voice was low and husky. She pulled him in for a kiss and Damon's lips swallowed her cries of pleasure as his thrusts became erratic, his hands pulling her closer. Her skin was glistening with sweat and he kissed her neck and lower until he reached her left breast. His fangs penetrated her skin and she screamed out in ecstasy as her second orgasm rippled through her. Elena's sweet blood was flowing into Damon's mouth, taking him over the edge along with her. He released his essence deep inside her womb, growling at the sensation of pure pleasure that was having Elena's blood and body.

He licked the blood away from her chest as she was coming down from her high. He held Elena close as they tried to control their breaths. Elena looked into his silvery blue eyes with so much love that if he had a beating heart in his chest it would have stopped by now.

"So... do you think that _everyone_ heard us?" She asked in a low, kind of funny voice. Damon knew that it was definitely possible that every _single_ person on this plane heard them, but honestly he didn't give a damn. Their coupling would surely make it to the mile high club top 3…

"Well… I could always compel them to forget. Although I'm pretty sure that they liked what they heard." He shrugged and winked at her, handing Elena her clothes and putting on his jeans. She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. When they were both dressed and ready, he opened the door and she walked out. Luckily their seats were close to the bathroom and they didn't have to face many pairs of eyes staring at them…

The rest of the flight went by fast and when they arrived in Rome it was late in the afternoon. The sun was setting and the Italian sky was getting darker. Damon led Elena to a car, a gorgeous 1969, black, Lamborghini Miura. Her mouth fell open. She wasn't much of a car lover, but she did have eyes and she saw that this car was awesome… and probably very old and expensive.

"1969 Lamborghini… my other baby," Damon grinned as he opened Elena's door and walked over to the driver's side. The interior was navy leather and she thought it suited Damon really well.

"So where are we going?" Elena was starting to get curious and she just wanted to discover the surprise that Damon had prepared for her.

"You'll see… It will be worth the wait, believe me!" He smirked at her and she smiled back. He knew just how to get her to stop and make her even more excited. She looked out the window, admiring all of Rome's unique buildings and she loved how romantic it all seemed: the car, the guy, the city… it all merged together and made a romantic picture.

Damon pulled up on the side of the road. They were on top of a hill with a great view of the Colosseum. Elena's breath hitched as she got out of the car and was pulled into an embrace. Damon's hands felt so good on her body… he leaned and placed a kiss on her neck then whispered in her ear:

"Do you like it?" His voice was soft and his breath warm against her skin, making her shiver. She nodded, not finding the right words to describe the beautiful sight in front of her.

"You've seen nothing yet!" And with that he walked in front of her and sat down on the grass. She followed him quietly and sat on his lap, admiring the sunset and the display of colours it made on the sky. They stayed there quietly, enjoying each other's company. Elena's head was resting on Damon's shoulder and he was holding her hand. Words were not needed as Damon started massaging her shoulders, he had planned to get on the road in the morning and she needed all the relaxation she could get. Elena leaned into his touch loving the way his hands took away all of the slight pain from the long flight.

"This feels so good… you have really skillful hands." She smirked at the double meaning of her words and he loved that even though she was tired, she still had enough energy for cracking jokes.

"I know… I think I've proven myself a couple of times. But you have to admit that my mouth is _far more talented!_" He whispered the last words into her ear and she shivered slightly. It was cold outside, too, but surely it didn't affect her as much as it should. He knew the air was cold for a human so he slipped out of his leather jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She smiled at him lovingly and he got lost in her chocolate eyes. They stayed like that for about half an hour and now the sky was dark, the city bellow shining with hundreds of lights and Damon decided it was time to go so he stood up, helping her.

"Let's go! We don't wanna miss the dinner reservations…" He led her back to the car and they drove off to a hotel. It looked elegant and Elena knew that Damon had probably got the presidential suite. He smirked at her as they entered and he got the key.

"So…we're having room service?" He gave her a confused look and finally a smile as he understood that she thought they were eating there.

"No… but we do have to change. We can't go to dinner dressed like this…" He gestured at her casual outfit. They were entering the room and she wanted to ask him about the clothes situation- since they had nothing packed- but the words got caught in her throat as the double doors opened to reveal a huge apartment, elegantly decorated and with flowers on every flat surface. Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide…

"Oh… this is incredible!" He knew she was going to be impressed and he loved the look on her face as they walked through the suite. They passed through a large sitting area where there was a huge black leather couch with lots of pillows and a small, coffee table in the middle. There were 2 lounge chairs and a large, beautiful painting on the wall. They entered into a large bedroom with a king size bed covered in navy satin sheets, there was a fireplace and a few pillows lying on the floor in front of it, giving the room a cozy feeling.

"We have dinner reservations in 2 hours so hurry up and get ready. I'm going to feed and I'll be back soon" He said as he placed a light kiss on her lips. Elena knew that Damon's diet now consisted of blood bags and of course they shared blood during sex many times, but that wasn't considered feeding.

As soon as she walked into the bathroom her eyes landed on the huge tub and she quickly ran the water to fill it up. She was ready in about 20 minutes and when she got out of the bathroom she found a black, lacy dress on top of the bed along with some sexy lingerie and on the floor there was a pair of black peep-toe high heels. Elena smirked at the thought of Damon's face when he'll see her all dressed up in black.

She was already dressed and putting on the finishing touches on her make-up when Damon came back. He was dressed in a black button-up shirt and black jeans as always looking perfectly elegant and HOT as hell… He looked at her with lustful eyes and smirked.

"L'ho sempre detto che il nero sta bene ai cattivi. Mi stai copiando il look da estremo figo?"***** Damon wanted to show off a bit, his Italian was really good- he had had time to practice it over the years, everyone knew he loved Italy and speaking Italian.

"You're gonna have to say that in English. Even though it sounds great I want to know if it really is a compliment…" She smiled at him and walked over to stand in front of him, their eyes filled with love. Damon just smirked again and since they were in a hurry, he took her hand and led her out the door.

"I said you look good in black. Bad-ass, actually." He winked at her and she only smiled at him and thanked him for the compliment and the clothes. Damon opened the car door for her and the drive to the restaurant was silent. Elena was just admiring the beauty of Rome at night. They pulled up at a really nice restaurant and Damon opened the car door for her and as they sat down he ordered some fancy red wine. Elena really liked red wine and they always had a glass or two in the evenings at dinner. Of course Damon's favourite alcoholic drink was still bourbon, but he enjoyed drinking with Elena and more so drinking her blood after she had a glass of wine.

They were looking at the menus and Elena was silent thinking about how romantic and sweet Damon was tonight. _He sure seems tame tonight- _she thought just as the waiter was approaching them to take their orders. Damon turned his head towards her and smirked, an evil gleam appearing in his eyes.

Elena watched as his hand made its way to rest on her thigh. He looked at her shocked, yet turned on expression and moved his hand even higher, his fingertips lightly tracing circles up her thigh, teasing her.

"Siete pronti ad ordinare, Signori?"****** The waiter asked them and Damon gave him a nod and looked over at Elena innocently. Damon's fingers were now caressing her inner thigh, dangerously close to her core. She swallowed hard and he could smell her arousal spiking. Elena felt his fingertips slowly sliding up and down her now wet panties and she was trying really hard not to shudder from his touch and she barely remembered that the waiter had asked something.

"Uhm… I " she was struggling to talk and the fact that Damon was finally rubbing small circles on her clit didn't really help her concentrate. She still had the glass of wine in her hand and she tightened her grip on the glass. Damon smirked at her and he decided he wanted to see if she'll moan in front of the waiter so he pulled her panties to the side and slid one of his fingers into her. She was leaning back onto the couch to give him better access. Her eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, and her grip on the glass tightened once again, her knuckles turned white and she bit her bottom lip so that she wouldn't scream in pleasure.

"Ordino lo stesso per due"*** Damon's velvety voice echoed through the haze of pleasure Elena was experiencing as he moved his finger inside her and his thumb over her clit. _I'm going to kill him!_ She thought as he continued his ministrations. Damon smirked at her and he casually talked to the waiter.

"Prendiamo lasagne al pesto e manzo alla griglia con patate al forno e pane all'aglio."**** Damon's fingers were still working her, his thumb now rubbing her clit furiously to see her reaction. What he got was a low, breathy moan that he knew he could hear only thanks to his vampire hearing and he was grateful that the man in front of them couldn't. Elena shuddered, her eyes were shut and she bit her bottom lip again as the pleasure was intensified. The waiter looked at her suspiciously. Damon ceased his movements- not because of the waiter, but because he wanted to tease her. He pulled his hand out of her panties and placed it on her thigh.

"E per dessert avremo un tiramisu."***** She glanced at Damon annoyed that he had stopped and she rolled her eyes at the smug look on his face. He was a real pain in the ass when he wanted to. The waiter left and she turned to him.

"Really, Damon? You get me all hot and bothered in front of the waiter and then you just stop? You're gonna pay for that later…" She smirked at him, her chocolate eyes burning with frustration.

"Dopo"* Damon really loved her pout and the look on her face when he talked in Italian- a hint of confusion appearing as she raised her brow.

"Later, love… Why don't we enjoy our dinner, first?" He told her in a low voice as if to take away some of Elena's sexual frustration. Despite all of the stories, Damon Salvatore was a romantic guy, and liked just having dinner with his girlfriend. She smiled sweetly at him and she pushed her previous frustration aside, lacing her fingers with his.

"So, Damon if we're not here to visit your little bro then what _are_ we doing?" She loved that he thought about arranging this trip and he had been a really great boyfriend over the years.

"Let's say it is a romantic trip. I want to show you another side of me. The sweet, romantic side and I have planned the best, most romantic trip ever seen on earth. You just sit back and enjoy the ride." He wiggled his eyebrows and Elena wondered what else had Damon planned. Before she could say anything the waiter came around with their order. He placed the plates in front of them then he refilled their wine glasses and left quietly.

"Is that garlic bread?" She asked in a funny tone. He rolled his eyes and laughed a little before responding.  
>"Yes, Elena… you should know better than to believe in those myths. After all you're the one dating a vampire. And need I remind you how perfectly clear my image shows in a mirror?" He smirked at her at the hidden meaning of his words. They had had sex in front of a mirror more than once and she knew he definitely had a reflection. Damon tasted the garlic bread and licked his lips.<p>

"Now eat and we can talk later." Now that she talked about it she really was hungry and the food smelled delicious.

"Bon appétit!" She said and she started laughing… realising that she said those words in French, not Italian.

"Well… at least I know that we're gonna be better off in France then in Italy. It's buon appetito!"He smiled at her and she felt her heart swell. She nodded once at his words and started eating. They ate dinner in silence, once in a while talking about how good the food was and it was just a nice, romantic dinner.

"You know… Italy is one of my favourite countries. My father was Italian and he only moved to the US to be with my mother." He wanted to tell her a little more about his life as a human, how it all started. This was hard for him, especially talking about his mom, but he knew that he could tell Elena anything.

"She was a beautiful woman and my father fell in love with her instantly. He never talked about that, but my mother told me their story once. I really loved my mother, her name was Luciana Salvatore." His blue eyes were filled with love at speaking her name and Elena wondered if it was the best time to have the discussion.

"Damon… I know it's hard so we don't have to talk about this now." She placed her hand on top of his and smiled at him, lovingly. He shook his head.

"I want to talk now… It is hard, but I no longer have to keep my grief over my mother hidden. I want you to know this, as I know your story." He pecked her lips and then continued.

"I was close to her, she used to read me stories every night and father had to come and take her out of the room so that she would sleep. They say I have her eyes, you know? I remember how she looked at me lovingly when I was a kid… I felt safe. I don't really have many memories of her. She passed away 2 years after she gave birth to Stefan. She was really sick and there was nothing that we could have done. The day when my mother died was the worst day of my undead life." Elena squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. He had told her about his past and his life as a human before, but now it was something special. He wanted her to know how important his mother was for him, how he missed her and how much he truly loved her.

"I know… but you have me now! I would never allow anything to make you suffer like that. All of these days with you have been the best of my life. And I plan on having an eternity of good days." He had a small smile on his face because he loved the way she looked at him and how easily she talked about eternity. They have talked about her turning, but didn't plan anything yet.

"I can't wait to share the benefits of being a vampire with you." He placed a light kiss on her cheek as the waiter brought them the tiramisu. Elena loved tiramisu and Damon knew that, of course. She took a piece and he eyed her curiously as if to see if it was good.

"Wow, this is one of the best tiramisus I've ever eaten. Well… it's a close second to the one you make." She winked and took another bite. Damon often cooked for her and the desserts he made were incredible. They ate the rest of the dessert quietly and after Damon paid the waiter he got Elena's coat and leaned to whisper in her ear:

"How about we go back at the hotel and finish off from where we left? I have something in mind…" His low, husky voice made her shiver and she only wanted to reach the hotel as soon as possible. Surprisingly he called a cab and, before she could say anything he opened the door and practically pushed her inside. He gave the driver the address and smirked at her, placing one hand on her thigh. She glanced at him and then her eyes went to the driver as a warning. He understood Elena was worried about that man seeing them, but honestly he didn't give a damn.

This kind of foreplay was perfect for them. He just wanted to touch her and he couldn't wait until they reached the hotel. His hand worked its way up her thigh for the second time that evening. She grabbed his hand in hers and held it in place, but her willpower was weak around Damon and he placed his hand on top of hers, guiding both of them up towards her panties which were rapidly getting wet. Their gazes met as he slowly traced their fingers up and down before pulling the wet silky material away from her heated core. He guided her fingers over her clit, lightly scratching it with her nails as a shiver went through her entire body. He smirked at that and left her fingers work on her clit as his moved lower and he pushed a finger inside her. Her eyes widened slightly and she bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan. He licked his lips and then started moving his finger slowly as hers were still working on her clit.

The driver noticed that the couple was quiet and looked at them through the rear-view mirror to see what they were doing. He saw that they were gazing into each other's eyes, the woman biting her lip. He cleared his throat to get their attention and it worked, the spell was broken and Damon shot him a deathly glare. He stopped the movements of his fingers. She was frustrated again. That damn cab driver was really annoying as he smiled at them. Damon rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. They were getting close to the hotel and the driver was getting suspicious so he decided to stop. Elena was furious as she whispered in his ear:

"You're gonna regret this, you know? I think you're going to have a HARD time trying to make it up to me." Her voice was low and seductive, her hand brushing against his growing member, making him tense up. Right when he was about to give her a snarky reply the driver pulled to a stop.

Damon paid the man and thanked him before Elena jumped out of the car with him right behind. They practically ran to their hotel room and Damon caught her hand to turn her around and kissed her fiercely, pushing her inside. He closed the door with his foot as his hands were cupping Elena's ass, lifting her up as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He slammed her against the wall, never moving his lips away from hers. Their tongues were battling in a struggle for control, she swirled her tongue around his and then bit down on it and that made him groan. She smirked and pulled back slightly, letting him trail kisses down her neck and then she flipped them over so that his back was pressed against the wall.

She started undoing his shirt slowly as she kissed every inch of exposed skin on his chest, torturing him with slow movements. As he was working on getting her dress off she slapped his hands away, giving him a seductive smile.

"I said you'll have a hard time tonight, right? I have to punish you for what you did NOT do to me!" She said in a low, sexy voice and his jeans became painfully tight at Elena's demanding tone. He loved it when she took charge like that even though it was impossible to find a thing about her that he didn't love… He raised his hands in surrender and Elena went back to kissing his chest. When she reached his male nipples, she lapped at one of them then bit down hard as he growled in surprise, feeling the pleasure/pain shoot through his chest. Damon looked down at her, licking his lips as she placed open mouthed kisses down his abs, her hands working on his belt. She looked up at him and smirked as she saw his hungry gaze. She slowly unzipped his pants and tugged them down inch by inch, making him buck his hips forward to urge her to stop teasing.

"Patience, love!" She said as she threw his pants behind her and went back to kiss just above the waistband of his boxers. He groaned and laced his fingers through her hair, pulling her up and kissing her roughly. His tongue darted into her mouth, her hands roaming his chest and down his abs, feeling the hard muscles contract under her touch. He pulled her flush against his body and he tilted her head, pulling at her brown locks to deepen the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth as she moaned before she broke away breathlessly.

Elena moved back down and this time she got rid of his black boxers, throwing them away too. She grabbed his shaft in her hand and started moving up and down in slow movements, making him reach out to cover her hand with his in an attempt to make her go faster, but she stopped and placed both his hands on the wall behind them.

"No touching, Damon!" He pouted a little, but when her small hand grasped his dick again he let out a low groan and Elena smiled at the effect she still had over him. Her hand started moving faster while she was kissing his perfect abs, down his happy trail. She kneeled in front of him and placed a kiss on the tip of his cock, licking the pre-cum off. He jerked his hips in response and he looked down at her. When their eyes met, she licked his shaft from base to tip and then closed her mouth over it, sucking hard.

"Elena! Stop teasing!" He growled at the view before him and the feeling of her lips around his dick. She swirled her tongue over his head and then finally took him completely in her mouth. He moaned low in his chest and closed his eyes in pleasure. She started moving her head, taking more of him inside her hot mouth each time, playfully scraping his length with her teeth. The sounds he was making were probably the sexiest sounds she had ever heard and her ego swelled knowing that she was the one to 'blame' for that. She was sure he was pretty close and she wanted to torture him just a little more so she released him and licked a trail down to the base and then licked one of his balls, before sucking at his soft skin then she took it into her mouth, making him groan as he dug his fingers into the wall.

"Fuck, Elena!" He was grateful for being a vampire right now and thanks to the experience of 150+ years he could hold off, but he knew he wouldn't last long and if she kept teasing him much longer his dick might just explode. She noticed that and took him into her mouth again, swirling her tongue around his cock and sucking hard. He pushed forward, his dick hitting the back of her throat. She relaxed her throat and managed to deep throat him, moaning at the sudden movement of his hips. The vibrations sent him over the edge immediately as he shot his cum down her throat, screaming her name. His hands had made holes into the wall a1qnd he was weak on the knees. She swallowed every drop of him, enjoying the look of pure bliss that lingered on his face. She released him with a popping sound and trailed kisses up to his jaw and before she knew it she was tossed on the bed.

"You can punish me more often, baby!" She giggled a bit as she felt his soft lips kissing that spot behind her ear that only he knew about. His hand was caressing the inside of her thigh as he was whispering into her ear.

"Now it's time for this dress to come off…" he eyed her dress and easily found the zipper and pulled it off of her in less than 10 seconds. She was now only in her silky, black underwear as he looked her over before kissing her passionately. He sucked on her bottom lip and then darted his tongue inside her mouth, meeting hers in a wild dance. She moaned as his hand traced patterns on the inside of her thigh, moving up towards her heated core. He wanted her to feel as good as she had just made him feel. Damon sneaked his other hand behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it off and throwing it somewhere behind him. He let her catch her breath as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck until he reached her breasts. He cupped one in his hand, massaging it slowly as his other hand ripped her panties apart and he moved his fingers over her swollen clit. He latched his lips to her hardened nipple at the same time he started rubbing her clit furiously. She writhed underneath him as her fingers laced into Damon's black hair, pulling him closer to her, begging him for more. He obliged and he plunged two fingers inside her, eliciting a moan from her.

"You're so fucking wet, Elena!" He practically growled at her as he kissed his way back up her neck. Licking and biting her soft skin. He felt her pulse quickening and he could smell her blood under his lips as he kissed the skin just above her jugular. Her nails were scratching his scalp as he worked his fingers in and out of her at almost vampire speed. She pulled him in for a hot kiss, her tongue frantically trying to taste all of him. He added another finger inside her, moving slower at first and then, as she bucked her hips he started moving fast, his lips still on hers. He wanted to make her cum onto his fingers, then into his mouth and finally around his thick cock.

She gasped at the new feeling and then he bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and sucked it hungrily as he used his thumb to rub her clit. Heat was coursing through her entire body as he pulled away to suck on her nipple again. He looked up at her, smirking at how adorably sexy she looked with her eyes tightly shut and her face flushed. He bit her nipple and she screamed his name. He loved how hearing her scream out his name made him feel. His dick was painfully hard again and as he licked around her left nipple, the sweet smell of her blood hit him hard. His vampire features appeared on his gorgeous face, making him look dangerous. His fangs elongated, the black veins under his eyes were showing and Elena opened her eyes to look at him. God! He looked so freaking hot! She clawed at his shoulders as he sank his fangs into the soft skin of her breast, just above her frantic heart.

"Damon! Fuck!" She screamed at the overwhelming feeling of his fingers moving into her at high speed and him drawing blood from her breast, the whole world lost meaning as the wave of immense pleasure hit her hard. She moaned loudly as she climaxed, coating his fingers in her juices. Damon slowed his movements so that she could enjoy her high and licked the remaining blood from her skin. As she came down she pulled his head up to kiss him languidly. She tasted her own blood on his tongue and she got aroused again as she thought about how good it felt when they shared blood.

He pulled away, bringing his fingers to his mouth and started licking them clean. She was watching intently as he sucked at his middle finger. Elena grabbed his hand and latched her lips around his finger, licking it as he did with the other one. The image was so erotic that Damon's dick twitched in response and he dipped his head between her legs. She was still sucking his fingers when she felt his tongue on her sensitive bundle of nerves. He lapped at it, tracing circles around it and then parting her lower lips, his tongue caressing her up and down.

She dropped her head back on the pillow and moaned his name as he pushed his tongue inside her hole, moving it from side to side fast. He gently bit her clit and she screamed out. He knew she was already close so he continued his ministrations, scraping her swollen clit with his fangs as a surprise orgasm hit her. She shuddered under his touch and she groaned -Yes, actually groaned in pleasure. The upside of being a vampire in these situations is the ability to make a woman climax with his fangs. Damon licked a trail from her heated core to her inner thigh as Elena was riding out her orgasm and he grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to his face as he bit down into her thigh, making her climax again, her voice hoarse when she screamed his name.

He sucked her delicious blood slowly so that she could ride the wave of pleasure longer. He loved the taste of her blood more than anything in the world and now he felt her every emotion coursing through his bloodstream, making him fall into an endless abyss of love. Her eyes were closed her hands were pulling at his hair, wanting more. When she finally recovered he was placing soft kisses on her stomach and up to her neck. She really loved that Damon was so gentle with her, but also that he could be rough and she would still love him the same. She raised her head so that she could kiss him as he traced patterns on her bare stomach. She shivered when he moved slightly and his length brushed her thigh. She bit her lip in anticipation and moved her hand lower to take a hold of his large cock, feeling already up for another round.

"Damon... You're so hard! I need you inside me now!" He growled low in his chest as she guided him to her entrance. He took her hands in his and leaned down to kiss her lovingly. Of course the kiss got intense in no time and he thrust his hips forward, filling her to the hilt in one swift move. She gasped into his mouth and grounded her hips into his to let him know that he could move. Damon set a slow pace with deep thrusts as he held her hands above her head and his mouth was on her neck. She was moaning and soon the slow movements weren't enough for either of them.

"Faster, Damon! Harder... Oh!" Damon's thrusts were frantic and the feeling of his pulsating dick inside of her at the same time his mouth was on her neck was incredible. She could feel her next climax approaching fast as he grabbed her leg and placed it on his shoulder, the new angle making them both moan. He tapped into vampire speed as he could feel they were both close.

"Bite me, Damon! Please... Oh God! Bite me!" She screamed at him as she grounded her hips into his. He didn't need more encouragement as he bit down into her neck hard. Her blood flowed into his mouth and he relished in the sweet taste of it. Her back arched off the bed and her walls tightened so hard around his cock that he had to let go soon. She came with a loud scream- the intensity of her orgasm being too much for him to take as he reached his climax, along with her. Damon bit into his wrist and gave her some of his blood giving the fact that he had bitten her 3 times and she probably had lost quite some blood.

She closed her lips around his wrist and licked the blood before biting him, his blood flowing freely into her mouth. She was exhausted after their lovemaking and she couldn't muster the power to keep her eyes open. He pulled his hand away and brought her into his arms so that she could sleep. Elena muttered an 'I love you' into his chest before she drifted to sleep. Damon didn't last much longer either and he glanced over at the clock. It was 2 am as he closed his eyes, thinking they still had a long day ahead tomorrow and they both needed some rest.

**This is the translation:**

* I've always said black is for bad-asses. Are you trying to steal me the look of eternal hottie?

**Are you ready to order, sir?

*** I'll have the same dish for two.

**** We'll have lasagne al pesto and rib roast with baked potatoes and garlic bread.

*****And for dessert we'll have a tiramisu.

*Dopo=Later

**A/N: I hope you liked it- the romantic side and the smut*grin***

**As they say… REVIEWS are LOVE! **

**Thanks for reading! And please let me know if you have any ideas for smutty one shots!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own TVD or any of the characters.**

**Here you go, more fun in sweet Italy and soft Damon! I hope you're still with me :3**

**I want to **_**thank all of you**_** that reviewed and added this story to their favs and alert lists! 3 A huge HUG along with a big thank you goes to MannieT for all the support, again and the amazing ideas of locations! Molto grazie, cara mia!^^ You rock! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Cave into Love...<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena woke up the next morning as Damon called her name in a soft voice. He had ordered breakfast and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, holding a tray of food. Elena slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms and legs as she moved over to rest her back against the headboard.<p>

„Morning, sleepyhead. Coffee? Pancakes?" Damon said as he placed the tray in her lap. Elena smiled up at him, taking a sip of coffee before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

„Good morning!" Elena answered as she turned her attention back to the strawberry pancakes and started eating. Damon watched her with a lopsided smirk on his lips. He really loved how happy she was and how her eyes lit up when she looked at him. Elena gave him a bite of her pancake and they finished the food together. She drank her coffee and smirked up at him as she stood up from under the covers.

"I'm gonna take a shower… Wanna join me?" Her voice was low and she walked towards the large bathroom, swaying her hips seductively as she turned and winked at Damon. Without even a reply, he flashed over to her and picked her up in his arms, pinning her against the shower wall. Elena gasped as her back hit the cold surface, but as she felt his hard body pressed into hers, all coherent thoughts fled her mind.

"Damon…" She moaned as she felt his hard member against her thigh. He was looking at her with those piercing blue eyes that burned straight through her body and directly to her core. Elena licked her lips as Damon cupped her face, closing the distance between their lips, but hovering just out of reach.

"How do you want it now, baby?" Damon's voice was dripping with desire, his lips lightly grazing over hers as he whispered. Elena swallowed hard as he moved his mouth to her ear, his warm breath on her neck.

"Do you want a mind-blowing oral?" He asked as he lowered himself so that his mouth was on her hipbone, making her buck her hips in anticipation, but not touching her where she ached for him. Damon smirked as he stood up.

"Or do you want my dick pounding into you fast and hard?" Damon asked as he spun her around and pushed her into the wall, her nipples hardening at the coldness of the glass. He loved how she arched her back into him and moaned as she felt how hard he was. Damon leaned into her and nibbled at her earlobe, his hand travelling down to her heated core.

"So… what's it gonna be, Elena? My skilful tongue or my hard dick?" He emphasized his words by bucking his hips into her, eliciting a loud moan from Elena. His fingers were now tracing her nether lips and flicking her clit. She was so wet for him already and he hadn't even started yet. Damon turned on the water and it was pooling down on them, making Elena let out a surprised whimper as the hot water fell down on her back.

"OH God, Damon!" Elena gasped as Damon pushed a finger into her and kissed her shoulder. She forgot all about Damon's question what with all the pleasure she was feeling from his fingers.

"Choose…" Damon whispered into her ear as he stopped moving his fingers. He wanted her to tell him what she wanted, not to get distracted.

"Your dick!" Elena practically screamed as she pressed her ass into him, desperately looking for friction.

"Good choise" Damon groaned as he fisted his cock, guiding his tip at her entrance and he thrust into her roughly. He knew that she was more than ready for him and so he didn't waste any time before moving his hips. Elena screamed his name as he filled her to the hilt and started moving inside her. Damon was kissing her shoulders and neck, his hands taking hers and holding them over her head. Elena's back arched as she felt him pound into her hard and fast, just as he promised.

She couldn't stop from moaning as he was in complete control. Damon enjoyed being the one in charge and Elena had to admit that being submissive to him wasn't bad at all. He took her to new hights every time they tried something new. She knew what turned him on and she had gotten used to talking dirty to him. It always brought out the beast in him and that lead to primal- animalistic, rough sex.

"Fuck! Damon... Your cock feels so good..oh.. inside me! Ugh... I want you to fuck me until I can't walk!" Elena whispered as she grounded her hips into his the best she could. Her hands were pinned above her head and he was holding her by the waist while his thrusts became franctic. He was kissing every patch of skin he could reach, biting and sucking at it, probably leaving marks, but he didn't care right then and neither did she.

Elena was moaning as Damon bit into her shoulder unexpectedly and she fell over the edge, her body almost collapsing due to the intensity of her orgasm. Damon felt her muscles clench around him and he tightened his grip on her, holding her up. Damon growled as he heard Elena's scream as she came and that triggered a white wave of immense pleasure to course through him. He spilled all he had into her womb, her walls milking his cock. Her blood was staining the water that fell over her back as Damon pulled back when he felt that he could stand straight.

"Shit! That was...amazing, Damon!" Elena struggled to find the words to describe the impact that had on her.

"I know..." He replyed cockily as he kissed her languidly. Elena smirked at him and reached for the shampoo and started massaging Damon's scalp as he practically purred with contentment.

^.^

"So where are we?" Elena asked Damon as they arrived at their destination. She climbed out of the car and looked around, but all she could see in the dark was the bright full moon on the sky which iluminated the trees around them.

"We are at Castellana's Caves" Damon said as he gestured to the hole in the stone wall that Elena thought must be the entrance to the caves.

"Caves? But isn't it a bit late in the afternoon to be visiting caves?" Damon raised an eyebrow at her while she tried to make sense of what they were going to do.

"Well it is late because someone overslept and wanted to have hot, steamy sex in the shower..." Damon smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows as Elena blushed a little at the memory of the incredible shower sex, but shrugged it off.

"Anyhow... That's the advantage of having vampire speed and heightened senses. We can be out in no time if it gets too dark..." Damon said as he streched his hand for Elena to take. They walked inside and noticed that there were actual stairs that they'd have to descend and that there were some people around, too.

"Come on... I know these caves better than any of them." He said, refferring to all the people lurking around. Damon took Elena's hand and started walking at a relatively slow pace. There were so many stairs and they were going deeper into the ground. The caves were spectacular and Damon started telling another story as they walked, holding hands.

"This is where Stefan and I used to hide back in the days. I brought him here during World War II because of all the blood and death. I didn't want to lose him. He wasn't a ripper, but he was struggling with his bloodlust." Damon said as he looked around and then into Elena's eyes. She was beautiful as she watched him curiously, squeezing his hand, urging for him to tell her more.

"He was with Lexi back then", he sighed, "And the three of us came here. This was a good hideout and we actually bonded back then. Even Lexi and I. We were all friends and we would mess around, draw patterns on the walls and stuff." Damon smiled at the memory of how they talked about vampire life and how much Lexi actually helped them understand.

"We used to just sit around and talk... Lexi would tell us what other vampire tricks she knew. She really helped us... More Stefan than me, but she did her best in explaining how things work and how we don't need to kill in order to feed. Back then we were close, it was the closest to human that we had been. Stefan had told me all about how Lexi helped him and how he was changing humans for bunnies. We used to talk a lot about the times when we were human- our childhood and we laughed at all the stupid things we used to do." Elena tightened her grip on his hand, reassurangly. She wanted him to feel at ease with telling her all this stuff.

"Yeah… But now we're all better. Come, I have to show you a special place" He said as he pulled her to the side, carefully looking over a wall until he found what he wanted.

"Here..." He triled off, his hand brushing over the stone. There were 3 letters carved in the stone. A 'D', an 'S' and an 'L' carved one after the other, in a straight line. Elena touched them and felt her eyes tear up. This was a reminder of old times. Times when Stefan and Damon and Lexi got along, before all of the Klaus drama, before they met _her_. Damon watched her intently and he took her hand again, kissing her gently before walking further down.

"We don't have that much time and I really want to show you something else." He said as he quickened his pace and Elena nodded, following him silently.

They were deep under ground and even if there was air and enough space not to feel claustrophobic, Elena felt light headed and weak in the knees. Damon noticed that immediately and pulled her aside, placing her against the wall.

"What's wrong, Elena? Are you okay?" Concern was lacing his words and as Elena looked up at him, she saw that his eyes reflected the same thing. But there was no reason for it... It had to be quite common for humans. Maybe that's why there was no one near them. Probably the air pressure was getting to her.

"I'm fine...it's nothing, really." Elena tried to reassure him, but she forgot how strong headed he could be. Damon looked at her, cradling her face into his hands, seeking some sign of illness, but found none other than slight paleness and her pulse a bit weak.

"Now... What did you want to show me?" She said as she pecked him on the lips, taking his hand and turning back to the stairs. Damon didn't buy her 'I'm fine' façade, but he knew she was stubborn enough that she wouldn't leave without seeing what he had to show her.

They walked slowly into one of the side caves and Damon smirked as he saw Elena's astonished face as she took in the huge cave, but mostly the spot right in the middle. There was light coming in through a crack in the sealing. The light fell upon a massive stone surrounded by more intricate shapes, forming a barrier, separating it from the world -the place seemed like something you could see in movies- where angels would descend and lay there. Elena tried to walk faster so that she could reach the light, but she felt dizzy again, like she was about to faint. Damon was right beside her and as he saw that her legs were wobbly, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms, protectively.

"Elena..." Her eyes were closed and he panicked for a second, but she came to her senses immediately, opening her eyes and gazing into his.

"I'm okay..." Elena said as he reached the stone where the sunlight fell and placed her down on it. He wouldn't be fooled by her answer again because he could feel her body was cold.

"Elena... You're freezing!" Damon almost yelled as he began stroking her body, trying to warm her up with his hands. Elena looked at Damon- pale white light brightening his features and his clear blue eyes looking into hers. She was right... In that light there were angels- her angel. Elena placed her hand on his cheek, smiling at him as she leaned into him, molding her lips to his. Damon didn't really respond, her tongue traced his bottom lip as his hands closed over her waist, but he pulled back.

"Elena..." He tried to reason with her, but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh... Damon, this is perfect!" Elena gestured at the spot Damon had taken her. The light was draping around them and shining over them, shielding them from the rest of the world. Elena thought that she had never seen a place that beautiful. She had an angel here with her. Damon. He was confused as to what had come over Elena that her eyes were so bright and she was looking at him in awe. She was like a vision... the light falling over her, caressing her and enveloping her.

Damon watched Elena and he couldn't help but marvel in her beauty, wonder how in the hell had he gotten so lucky to find her. She proved to be more than he would have expected. Elena was the one to stand up for what she believed in, she was strong enough to deal with all the supernatural stuff, she was kind and loving and always saw the good in people. Elena Gilbert was incredibly stubborn and brave or maybe stupid enough to fall in love with the infamous Damon Salvatore.

Elena saw the emotion in Damon's eyes as he was lost in thought. She wanted to be with him forever and she knew that it still wouldn't be enough for them. Elena leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips to get him to snap out of it and she uttered what she had been thinking since they walked into the light.

"My angel... My dark angel" Elena thought about all the time that she spent with Damon until now and she realized that he was always there to catch her when she fell, to take care of her, even when she was with Stefan. He was her rock and she couldn't believe how naïve and blind she had been, denying him for so long. As Elena spoke those words, Damon looked into her eyes and his heart was aching to show her just how much love he could muster for her.

"No, Elena... You are _my_ angel and my love, my salvation. Thank you! For choosing me, for being the one that makes me feel human again. My love could never be compared to the one of a human, though, because our love is forever." Damon said in a low voice, his emotions were so strong that his vision became blurry. He was fighting to hold back his tears. Elena's chocolate brown eyes were as teary as Damon's were. She looked up at him, a tear escaped her eye and his thumb wiped it away.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore!" Elena softly spoke as she struggled to control her tears, but smiled as Damon cupped her face.

"I love YOU, Elena Gilbert, more than anything!" They both closed their eyes as they kissed slowly, deeply, lovingly. Elena started unbuttoning Damon's shirt, but he stopped her when he remembered that Elena had almost fainted and he didn't want to make things worse.

"Elena... You're not feeling well. You're still cold, your pulse is weak and I don't think we should... Maybe I'm not feeding you properly." Damon was really worried about her health, but Elena wanted nothing more than to have him - right there, right now!

"Then... Feed me!" Damon's eyes widened at her tone and she kissed him again. They both knew that this was not about lust- it was about making love, feeling close to each other and strenghtening their emotional bond.

Damon bit into his wrist and offerred Elena what she wanted. Maybe it would help... She locked her gaze with his as she took his arm into hers and brought his bleeding wrist to her mouth. She licked the blood that had dripped over his skin before she started sucking on the bite marks, drawing his blood into her mouth. The feeling of Elena's lips on his skin set Damon on fire. She drank deeply, enjoying the sexy sounds that Damon was making and feeling her body respond to his voice. Damon could smell her arousal and it fueled his as he felt his erection harden.

Elena pulled back, cupping Damon's face as she leaned in to kiss him. He didn't hesitate this time and responded to the kiss, letting her tongue slip into his mouth, allowing her to take over. Her tongue was slowly circling his as her hands went back to his shirt, unbuttoning it. Elena moaned as Damon pulled back, sliding his shirt over his shoulders and putting it behind her on the ground. He then helped her get her shirt off, caressing her skin as his hands roamed over her stomach and sides.

There was no need to speak- they had told each other everything that they needed to know and right now it was all about being close to each other, feeling their bodies connect as well as their souls. Damon kissed Elena languidly, his tongue sliding into her mouth, exploring every crevice. He tasted his blood on her tongue, groaning as she pulled at his dark hair. Damon sucked her tongue into his mouth, making her moan as he gently laid her down on his shirt. He trailed soft kisses down her neck until he reached the swell of her breasts, licking along her collarbone as he unclasped her bra, slowly removing it.

Damon tenderly kissed her lips, down her neck and onto her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, massaging them as she caressed his jaw. He lowered his head, his lips closing over her hardened nipple, gently sucking and lapping at it. Elena moaned as his hand moved down her stomach, his fingers hooking in the waistband of her jeans. Damon unzipped and peeled off her jeans, along with her damp panties, placing open mouthed kisses all over her hips and her legs. Elena was whimpering at his ministrations, wanting to feel his skin on hers, his body pressed into hers. Damon discarded his jeans next and in mere seconds he was hovering above her, fusing his lips to hers, their tongues swirling in a sensual dance.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, bringing him closer, arching her back as she felt his throbbing cock at her entrance. Her chest was heaving as Damon nibbled at her earlobe, he moaned directly into her ear, making her shiver in anticipation. Elena was breathing erratically as Damon slowly pushed himself into her. As he was completely buried inside her warmth, he kissed her, swallowing her moans as he started moving. Elena met his every thrust, pushing her hips into his, wrapping her legs around his waist to get him even deeper inside her. Damon was holding her close and her hands roamed over his back, scraping her nails over his muscles, making him shudder. Elena's back against the cold surface made her feel a little uncomfortable and Damon noticed that immediately and grabbed her ass, rolling over so that she was straddling him.

Elena moaned loudly at the sudden movement, relishing in the feeling of his dick pulsating deep inside her, her walls tightening around him. Damon moaned, too, as she brought him in for a kiss, their bodies touching everywhere. Elena started grounding her hips into his, her breasts rubbing deliciously against his chest. Damon grabbed her ass, holding her tightly against him as she started moving up and down a little faster.

He was kissing her neck, nipping at her skin and Elena was gasping at the sensation of having him under her. She was in control now, and she moved faster, loving the friction that his body provided. Damon was kissing her everywhere he could reach as his hand went down her stomach. His fingers started working on her clit as she was riding him fast and hard, grounding her hips into his as he started kissing her breast, latching his mouth onto her nipple.

Elena's mewls were driving him insane and he loved how she rode him, her head falling back as he tweaked her clit. But it was not enough. She needed to feel their bodies as close as possible and she arched her back, pressing into him. Damon understood that and grabbed Elena's ass, thrusting his hips into hers as she screamed his name.

The caves were filled with the echo of their moans and the sound of flesh sliding against flesh. Elena leaned down to kiss Damon and she slowed down her movements, her fingers lacing into his raven locks as his hands were moving up and down her spine. She shivered, sucking at his swollen lips as she moved her hips up and down again, still kissing him as Damon's hands closed over her waist, bringing her as close as possible. Elena was lifting herself onto her knees and slowly lowering herself onto him, smirking wickedly at Damon as she rolled her hips when he was fully inside her. Damon moaned and his hands were suddenly on her hips, digging into her flesh. She took him in deeper every time, eliciting heavenly noises from Damon that only turned her on more.

Elena felt liquid desire course through her veins as she rolled her hips harder into him, moaning and going fast and hard, then slow, taking him deeper and kissing him with all she had. Damon closed his eyes, dropping his head back as Elena rolled harder down on him, her nails raking his shoulders as she steadied herself. Her body began to burn with the first waves of her orgasm as Damon's fingers tangled into her hair, bringing her down against his mouth, kissing her deeply.

Damon knew she was close as her walls began fluttering around his cock and he bucked his hips, thrusting into her, hitting her G-spot as she screamed into his mouth. He pushed into her harder and she tightened around him, digging his fingers into her hips as her whole body shook with the intensity of her orgasm.

Elena screamed his name and Damon came hard, immediately after. She slowed her movements as they were both coming down from their high, Damon's face buried into her neck. Elena let out a ragged breath, as she held him close, both of them lost in the moment.

When Damon finally pulled back and they started dressing up, the light from the crack in the sealing was dim and Damon pulled her into his arms.

"Come on, I'll take you out in no time." Damon said smugly, speeding out of the caves and to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you thought about this! **

**Where do you think they'll go next? Any ideas? :**


	3. Hola Palma de Mallorca

**Hey!** How are you guys? Who's up for some wet and wild fun?^^**

**I want to thank you again to all that reviewed, alerted and favorite this story! You are amazing! Also I'd like to thank my dear friend, Miriana aka MannieT for the great ideas and all her support throughout this story. ****Mille grazie, cara mia!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains massive smut and a darker side of Elena.**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading this**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Palma de Mallorca<strong>

Damon and Elena had had an intense couple of days, full of mind blowing sex and good, old fashioned sight-seeing in Bella Italia. The things that Damon decided to show Elena were simple, but defining for the man that he was now and he needed her to completely understand who he was.

She really did appreciate all the effort he had put into this trip. This had been a good idea, to escape to Europe for God knows how long, not that she was complaining at all… After 7 years of being with Damon, though, nothing surprised her anymore and although they hadn't gotten married or anything, she knew that they would take that step pretty soon. When the time came, Damon will turn her and then they would have an eternity to enjoy themselves.

Now, as they were walking out of the hotel, they didn't think about the seriousness of their relationship, they were enjoying every minute of every day they spent together in a human-vampire harmony. Elena loved being able to stroll in the afternoon sun with Damon, especially here… Palma de Mallorca! Damon had decided that they needed some fun in the sun and what better place than Spain to enjoy the beach and the night life.

"So… where do you want to go, 'Lena? Lunch?" Damon kissed her cheek sweetly as they walked hand in hand on the busy streets of the Spanish city. Elena just wanted to go shopping for bikinis and then go to the beach, the sun and the city totally making her just want to sunbathe but she knew that she should eat first, so she let him take her to a restaurant.

"Lunch… but then we're going to raid the shops and go to the beach!" Elena playfully batted her eyelashes at him, making him agree without any conditions. He knew that Elena really loved to be outdoors and he had to admit that he felt pretty good about seeing her in a bikini, see the sun caressing her olive skin.

"Come on then! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait to so shopping with you, because I know you'd be trying on lots of tiny bikinis." He wiggled his eyebrows as Elena slapped him playfully on the arm before they made their way to a restaurant that was close to the hotel -nothing too fancy, but cozy so that Elena would enjoy her meal.

Elena ordered a healthy three course meal, making Damon smile at just how weird they must seem to the others, the girl eating all that food and the guy just tasting some of it. They made small talk, enjoying each other's company and planning out their day. Damon had promised to take her shopping and then he wanted to walk around the beach at sunset with her. They finished their lunch in a light tone, heading out to discover the beauty of Palma.

Damon led her through the small streets packed with local shops with souvenirs, holding hands and buying all kinds of things, useless junk that all the tourists brought home as memories. They were having fun like all the normal human couples out there and they kept walking around till Damon finally led her to the elegant, fancy shops where the clothes were making girls stare through the windows.

"Now… let's get to the fun part." Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows as they entered a Victoria's Secret boutique. Elena's eyes were scanning the shop, lacy lingerie and sexy bikinis catching her eye as Damon smirked at her. The shop assistant came right up to them, her blonde curls bouncing in the air as she plastered a wide grin on her face, her green eyes sparkling with lust as she looked at Damon. She was practically eye fucking him and Elena felt like poking her eyes out.

"Hello… what can I do for you?" Her English was good, but she still had an accent and Elena decided she needed to set things straight. She walked up to the black set of lacy lingerie and pulled it out, holding it up to Damon.

"What do you think, baby? I know you like me in black…" Damon smirked at Elena's possessiveness and he brushed off the blonde girl, his eyes glued on the sexy lingerie in Elena's hands. His imagination ran wild and he knew that he'd have to make Elena try out as many sexy outfits as possible, knowing that he'd spend all of his money in here if necessary. He kissed Elena before running around, picking items off the racks, throwing them at the shop assistant, grabbing Elena's arm and making their way to the fitting rooms in the back of the store.

"Look…you will go back out there and you won't let anyone come into the shop. Whatever you hear, you won't disturb us and you'll forget all about us when we'll leave." Damon compelled the shop assistant who repeated his words in a monotonous tone. Elena was already inside the fitting room, trying on the first bikini that Damon had handed her- a turquoise ensemble, sexy, simple and really tiny as he had already promised.

"So… how do I look, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena walked over to Damon who was sitting comfortably in an armchair, his eyes scanning her body, drinking her in. The soft fabric of her bra was revealing plenty of her full breasts, making Damon's eyes linger a little longer on them than normal.

"This goes into the 'yes' pile, now go on and try this" Damon threw her a black, lacy set of lingerie and he winked at her, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as Elena turned around, showing off her firm behind partially covered by those tiny bikinis and slid into the fitting room, closing the door swiftly. _Fucking tease…_ Damon thought as two pieces of fabric flew over the door and he caught them, smirking as he inhaled Elena's scent.

"Oh…It's on, Elena…" Damon yelled a little, making sure that Elena heard him. She was changing into the outfit that Damon had handed her and she blushed at the sight of the sexy black lace that covered practically nothing. Still, she had to admit that it was such a turn on to watch him ogle her body, his eyes burning with desire at seeing her in those revealing pieces of fabric.

Elena smiled at her reflection, her lace clad breasts forming a tantalizing cleavage and her barely there panties making a beautiful contrast with her olive skin. She smirked in the mirror, knowing the effect this will have on the vampire standing outside her door. Damon was tapping his fingers onto his leg, his patience wearing thin when the small door opened, revealing a very sexy, devilish Elena. His mouth practically fell open as she made her way out, swaying her hips seductively in front of him while looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"What do you think? How does this look?" Elena asked, teasingly running her hands all over the black lace while Damon's eyes were glued to her. The sight of Elena was too much to handle and Damon used his vampire speed to grab Elena by the waist, kissing her roughly. The fire of their desire enveloped them both as Elena responded feverishly to the kiss, moaning when she felt her back hit the wall.

"I think this is so fucking hot on you, Lena! But it has to come off now" Damon whispered in her ear as he unclasped her bra in one swift move, throwing it on the floor, marveling at the sight in front of him. He cupped her breasts, massaging them expertly, making her moan, nearly delirious with desire. Elena was fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck, nipping at the skin over her thumping artery.

Elena made quick work of his clothes and Damon slid her lacy boy-shorts down her legs and as soon as they were both naked he pinned her to the wall, her legs automatically wrapping around his torso. The hurry in which they undressed each other resembling the fury of a tornado and the desire they felt towards each other portrayed the molten lava coursing through their veins.

"For a moment there I thought you've gone soft, Salvatore. I thought I'd have to _ask_ you to push me up against the wall and take me already…" Elena whispered while running her hands all over Damon's back, taking his earlobe between her teeth as she finished the sentence with a devious smile. Damon grabbed her ass, bringing her closer as he crushed his lips onto hers. His tongue slid past her teeth, swirling around hers in a passionate dance, deeply exploring her mouth, molding their bodies together.

"You're a naughty little vixen, Elena…" Damon murmured against her skin as he laved her neck with his tongue, indulging himself in the vanilla smell of her skin and reaching her breasts, his mouth closing over one of her pebbled nipples and sucking it gently. Elena was writhing under his touch and softly moaning his name while her fingers threaded into his black hair, bringing him closer. Damon's erection was pressing into her thigh, making her buck her hips in need to feel him inside her. She felt him smirk as she grew more desperate, her hand sneaking between them to fist his rock hard member, stroking it roughly and making Damon groan, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine.

"Damon… I need you, now!" Her voice was demanding and using her hand, she guided him towards her entrance, teasing herself with his tip as he finally pushed himself into her. He filled her to the hilt, making her moan and dig her nails into his shoulder as he closed his teeth over her hardened nipple. The moment he started moving, she dragged his head up, kissing him fiercely and moaned into his mouth as he hit that sweet spot inside of her that he knew would drive her mad.

He knew her body as well as she knew his - they had a lot of time to explore each other's bodies that they practically knew everything by heart. Elena knew exactly what to do to make him speed up and she knew how to make him growl, biting his earlobe. Damon had discovered every single sensitive zone on her body, which helped a lot when they wanted a 'quickie', like now. As if to prove it, Elena buried her head into the crook of his neck, licking and sucking Damon's smooth skin before smirking and biting down hard, making him growl. Her inner muscles clamped down on his cock, driving him mad as if the feeling of her tightness and warmth wasn't enough to do so.

"Fast and hard it is, baby!" He groaned as she bucked her hips to let him know that he could pick up his speed. Damon started moving faster, with each thrust reaching deeper into her, chest sliding against each other's, creating more delicious friction. Elena kissed him with bruising force, trying her best to meet his thrusts as Damon slammed into her harder, roughly, making her moan and arch her back.

"Oh my God, Damon!" Elena practically yelled as Damon came into contact with her G-spot, making the amount of her delicious juices increase. He groaned at the feeling of her walls fluttering around him as his erection slid in and out of her fast, slamming her into the wall with every thrust. Damon loved listening to the sinful sounds coming from Elena's mouth and the sounds of their bodies gliding against each other. It was like a delirious tune that he'd never get tired of and he accompanied her moans with his own sounds of pleasure.

"Mmm… Elena" Damon whispered into her ear as Elena was scraping her nails over his broad shoulders and muscular back, the furious movements of his lower body contrasting with the soft whispers and moans that were leaving Damon's lips. His hipbone was rubbing deliciously onto her swollen clit with every thrust and Elena was mewling, desperately clinging to his body and thriving in the immense pleasure that the roughness of his movements was provoking her.

Damon began kissing the expanse of her neck and all over her chest frantically and she threw her head backwards, giving him a better angle. Her blood was calling to him as he licked along her vein, letting his fangs drop only to tease her further, scraping them across her collarbone and making Elena moan loudly.

Damon mastered the art of control and so he decided that this was not the time or place to bite her, knowing full well that he could bring her over the edge without drinking from her. He pulled back a little to watch Elena's face, loving the sight of her flushed cheeks and tightly closed lids, her lips parted as pure pleasure coursed through her body. Instantly he remembered about their surroundings, smirking as he turned his head to see their reflection in the mirror inside the fitting room.

"Elena, open your eyes and look in the mirror! Watch us, baby!" Damon said, a smirk grazing his plump lips as he saw Elena peer over his shoulder. Her breaths were shallow and her chocolate brown eyes widened and darkened at the sight that greeted her in the mirror- Damon's naked backside, his body moving sexily against hers, her legs tightly wrapped around his torso and her arms clinging to him. They were spectacular together, the view of his muscles contracting as he moved, along with the feeling of him thrusting into her and his mouth latched onto her neck made Elena come undone.

Elena bit down on Damon's shoulder, muffling what would've been a deafening cry of pleasure which would definitely draw the attention of the people in the street. Damon felt Elena's inner muscles clamping down on him and her teeth sinking into his skin, which made him fall over the edge, too. They were panting from the intensity of the moment and Damon leaned in, molding his lips to hers in a languorous kiss. He pulled out of her and steadied her while taking in her appearance. Elena looked thoroughly fucked- her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen and her chest heaving, drawing his attention.

"Remind me why we don't do this more often…" Elena whispered as they started dressing, already knowing that a wide grin was spread across his face at her admission. Damon loved how Elena turned out to be the perfect match for him in every aspect- she would fight him for what she wanted and she would bring out the vixen when needed. He dressed using his vampire speed and grabbed the black lace lingerie from the floor, along with all the others that they had picked out.

"These are all going into the yes pile! We're running a little late and I don't want to spend all day in a shop. Even if it's like this… we still have places to see, things to do!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, taking her hand and leading her out to the front of the shop, paid for the stuff they got and walked out, carrying 3 bags and a bright smile on his lips. Elena loved to see him this carefree and happy and she couldn't keep from grinning, too.

"Let's go to the beach!" Elena said enthusiastically as they walked out of the hotel after leaving the bags there and changing. She had put on that turquoise bikini, a white, sundress, her hair was pulled into a pony tail and a pair of Ray Bans completed the look. Damon was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black trunks, sexy as always with a pair of aviator Ray Bans to match hers. It was a really hot day… the sun was shining over the Spanish city as they walked down towards the beach.

"Oh my God! Is that a taco stand?" Elena yelled, pointing her finger to their left side, grabbing Damon's arm and practically dragging him towards said taco place. She was acting like a spoiled child that wants her dad to buy her things and puts on the famous puppy dog eyes to get what she wants. Seeing her like this made Damon genuinely smile and tag along for the ride, literally following her lead.

"This is why I travel with you… to indulge in delicious traditional food!" Her tone was light and playful and her eyes were gleaming with joy as she made her way to stand in line to get her taco. Damon looked at her dumbfounded as she kept smiling at him, knowing that the time called for one of their normal little banters.

"You do know that tacos are Mexican food, right?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, challengingly as he saw the spark in her eyes ignite. She was a fighter and the absolute most stubborn person he had ever met, even more stubborn than him and that _was_ really _something_. Elena brought out the best in him and together they knew they could set their worlds on fire whether in the middle of a fight or in the throes of passion, they were lustily in love and there was nothing that they couldn't overcome.

"Smartass" Elena muttered under her breath, hitting him playfully as she rolled her eyes.

"Is that the best line you can come up with, 'Lena?" He leaned forward so that he could whisper in her ear, making goose bumps erupt all over her skin. They were always going back to this, they could fight, they could yell and throw fits but in the end it all came down to the passion and love.

"Hola. ¿Con que los puedo servir?" (_Hello. What can I get you?)_The voice of the taco guy brought them back from their private little bubble and Elena smirked as she turned towards the blonde haired Spanish guy and started to place her order.

"Hola. Yo quiero un taco con pollo y mucha salsa, por favor." (_Hello. I want a taco with chicken and a lot of salsa, please.) _Elena's Spanish was impeccable since she had been practising it the last couple of years during their numerous escapades to Cabo San Lucas, Sao Paolo, Barcelona and many others. Damon rolled his eyes at the smug expression on Elena's face as she got her taco.

"Ahí lo tienes- el taco con pollo y mucha salsa. Que disfrutes. Les deseo unas vacaciones esplendidas!" (_Here you go- the chicken taco with extra salsa. Enjoy. I wish you a splendid holiday!) _The guy politely spoke to both Elena and Damon as he handed Elena her food.

"Gracias" (_Thank you) _Damon replied, smiling at the sight of Elena already eating her taco,_ devouring_ it actually. Her brown eyes peered up at him from behind her sunglasses and he shook his head, circling her waist with his hand as they began walking down the street. The beach wasn't that far away so they walked slowly, enjoying the feeling of normalcy, without any of the vampire drama.

On their way to the beach there was a lot of laughing, bumping hips and teasing, both from Damon's part and Elena's. She was giving him sweet kisses on the cheek which he returned with smooches on the lips. He was grinning from ear to ear and joked around, bringing out the famous Damon humour, revelling in the bright smile that graced Elena's lips.

Damon had chosen to take Elena to a more private spot, so that he could get on with his plans for the night. He wanted this night to be special and he had prepared a picnic basket so that they could have a romantic evening as the sun disappeared into the sea. As the beach came into view, white stretches of sand and palm trees all around the seaside, Damon scooted Elena up into his arms, heading straight for the turquoise water. There were some people in the distance, but none close enough to hear them if they got a little carried away, which Damon supposed would happen sooner rather than later.

"I should've guessed that you weren't only planning on lying in the sand" Elena chuckled as she pulled her sundress over her head and threw it onto the picnic blanket- atypical, consisting in a plain white sheet- Damon had set on the sand. He had the picnic basket itself hidden somewhere so that he could surprise her. He had just laid the white sheet on the sand when he saw her dress landing on top of it, his eyes instinctively darting to her form. Damon was admiring her body in that electric blue bikini and he smirked at the naughty thoughts crossing through his head.

"You know me too well" He stripped down to his black swimming trunks and chased Elena all the way to the water, waves splashing against their legs as they ran into the warm water. Damon picked Elena in his arms and kissed her feverishly as they went further into the sea and he smirked against her lips as he pulled back, throwing Elena into the water, causing a splash around her and he smirked as she resurfaced, giving him a death glare.

"You did NOT just do that!" Elena yelled at him, narrowing her eyes as the grin on his face widened. Damon was definitely not taken aback by her reaction, in fact he was hoping for it, his dirty mind already conjuring images of Elena wearing a latex outfit, handcuffing him to the bed and punishing him for being a 'bad vampire' today. His fantasy was literally making him hard and he moved closer to her in the water, but was met by a splash of water hitting him straight in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that, Elena" Damon strode to her, his voice low and sexy as hell, but also dangerous, his eyes narrowing playfully at her. Elena felt her heart pounding in her chest in excitement and anticipation of what was to come. She was deciding if he'd either splash back or kiss her senseless- probably the latter since it was _Damon _we were talking about...

He crashed his lips to hers, his hands closing over her tiny waist, bringing her closer as her lean, tanned legs wrapped around his torso. Damon devoured her mouth, his tongue dominating hers as he kissed her deeply, with bruising force and passion. Elena moaned into his mouth as she felt her core coming into contact with his erection and she instinctively started rolling her hips over the obvious bulge in his trunks.

An animalistic growl came from Damon's mouth as Elena's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, her nails scraping his scalp in her haste to deepen the kiss. Damon started kissing down the side of her neck, nipping at the skin over her collarbone on his way towards her breasts. He licked every inch of her exposed skin that he could reach while the sexiest sounds were escaping her mouth as his hands roamed over her back, grabbing her ass and grounding his hips into hers.

"God, Damon... People will hear us. We can't do this here..." Elena breathed as she tried to compose herself, but he still had her pinned against him and his mouth was travelling up to her ear and he nibbled at her earlobe. The feeling of his skin against hers was sending shock waves through her body, instantly needing more of him and she tried to steady herself. One of his hands was making its way towards her heated core, driving her mad with need as he whispered huskily in her ear.

"They won't even notice us if you keep quiet, baby." Damon's fingers gently pulled aside the material of her bikini and the tips of his fingers brushed over her folds. Elena bit her lip to try to keep form moaning and Damon moulded his lips to hers, effectively swallowing her sounds of pleasure. His tongue was swirling around hers as his fingers moved slowly over her throbbing clit, circling it and Elena bucked her hips in her attempt to make Damon give her what she desperately wanted.

Their lips were fused together as two of Damon's fingers finally entered her, making Elena dig her nails into his back, her hips moving on their own accord to try and take his fingers deeper into her. Damon groaned as he felt her inner muscles clamping on his fingers as he began moving them, his mouth leaving hers to leave a hot trail of open mouthed kisses down to her still clothed breasts. He dipped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking at the hardened peak through the thin turquoise fabric.

Elena pulled at his hair, tilting his head to the side roughly as she ran her lips over the skin of his jaw and down the side of his neck. Damon continued his ministrations with both his fingers and his mouth, biting her nipple softly and sucking on it hungrily. His fingers were moving frantically in and out of her, curling inside of her and driving her insane with pleasure. Elena was trying desperately to keep quiet, but it all felt so good, Damon was making her writhe as her lips travelled over the smooth skin of Damon's neck.

The water felt incredible and it cooled down her overly sensitive body as the waves of her orgasm began to crash into her. Elena was kissing the skin just above Damon's vein, her lips and teeth working on giving him one hell of a hickey. She felt him bite down on her nipple again, his fingers hitting a particular soft spot inside her and the urge to scream was overwhelming her and she bit down hard into Damon's neck.

"Shit, Elena!" Damon moaned as he pushed his fingers harder into her, feeling her whole body tremble under his touch when waves of pure ecstasy washed over her. Elena felt that she was about to explode with ever deep stroke of his fingers and she gasped for air as she was teetering over the edge. Damon felt the spasms of her inner muscles around his fingers and he knew she was close so he pressed his thumb over her swollen clit while kissing her deeply. Elena's body was on fire, every nerve being connected to her core and screaming for release as Damon used all of his skills to make her come undone. His thumb was mirroring the movements of his tongue and Elena tightened her grip on him.

He smirked wickedly as he pried his mouth from hers, taking a few steps further into the water and lowered himself to his knees, holding Elena up while her thighs rested on his shoulders. She moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair, seeing his bright blue eyes peer up at her as he submerged himself into the water. Damon's lips brushed over the heated skin of her core and Elena pushed her hips into him, urging him on. _Oh, the perks of being a vampire..._ Elena thought as Damon's tongue flicked her clit, working 3 of his fingers into her at this point. She was already too far gone and she knew she would fall apart soon.

Immense pleasure was radiating through her entire body and she grounded her hips into his mouth, feeling his lips close over her bundle of nerves and suck hard. Her lips were parted, her mouth forming an 'o' shape, but no sounds came out, the pleasure being too strong to even permit her to form any coherent sounds. Damon felt a sudden urge to bite her, right there, where all her blood seemed to have gathered and he tried his best to control the beast inside of him. He hadn't really done that before, the bite usually being on her inner thigh, but now an animalistic groan came for his lips, sending delicious vibrations through Elena's core while his hands went to her hips, holding her tightly against his mouth.

"Oh God! Do it!" Elena moaned as she felt the scraping of his fangs on her sensitive clit, finding herself really aroused by the idea of him biting her right there. At hearing her breathy plea, Damon lost it and he thrust his tongue inside her opening, lapping at her cunt relentlessly, as his fangs sunk into her delicate flesh. She was wound so tight and when she felt the shot of pure, unfiltered pleasure come crushing into her as he began drinking her blood while still working his tongue in and out of her she shattered.

As her orgasm began to violently rip through her, Elena mewled and her body shook, her muscles tightening almost painfully. Her hands were clutching at Damon's head as he nibbled at her nether lips while the water around them began to take a shade of red from her blood. The intensity of the moment left her panting, her vision blurred and the pleasure almost too much for her to bear. Her heart beat was erratic and Damon emerged from under the water and held her close, giving her a little of his blood while placing soft kisses all over her shoulders, letting her enjoy her high while he tried to come down from his own.

The sun was setting, enveloping them in a dark orange light as it was disappearing into the water. The reflections were sublime and the view was exquisite, reminding Damon of the romantic picnic he had planned. As Elena came back to Earth, she kissed Damon sweetly, finally being able to form a coherent sentence.

"That was... WOW!" Her voice was shaky, but she had a lazy smile plastered on her face, which Damon kissed softly. He was revelling in the afterglow of drinking from her and they felt even more connected than before. Damon locked his gaze into hers as he pulled back, hearing the few people on the shore getting closer. Apparently they had figured out what they were doing, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted now was to get to the beach and have their picnic and so he grabbed Elena's hand and got out of the water

"Wait here for a minute..." Damon whispered to her before disappearing behind the palm trees. Elena saw that there were a couple of very curious faces looking from afar at her and she blushed, heading towards the picnic blanket and grabbing a towel, hiding her face.

Elena turned her face and saw a man approaching her, his drunken state obvious by the swaying of his steps. She watched as the middle aged man came closer, mumbling something that she couldn't quite understand. He reached her unexpectedly fast and grabbed her arm forcefully. She hit him, struggling to free herself from his grip and she felt his disgusting breath fanning her face as he pulled her with bruising force into him. Elena knew that Damon would rip his heart out if he harmed her and she called after him, scared as she didn't see him.

"Damon!" Her voice was hoarse and she felt like throwing up as the man tried to kiss her. He didn't get to lay his lips on her skin, though as he was thrown away by Damon's strong punch, rushing to him and compelling him to go away as fast as he could.

"Elena, are you okay? I'm so sorry I left." Damon's voice was soft and his fingers were caressing her cheek, making the feeling of that man's touch disappear. She thought she'd need a little time to forget about him, but she felt fine and she wanted to just continue what they were doing. Elena smiled up at Damon's concerned expression and he handed her his shirt to cover up as they sat down.

"I'm fine... I just want to forget about it. Nothing happened thanks to you" Elena softly spoke as she settled into Damon's lap, kissing his cheek sweetly and grabbing the basket, realising just how hungry she was. Damon smiled at her and pulled the food out of the basket, handing her a sandwich with peanut butter and jelly while taking out the fruit.

"I know it's not much, but I didn't actually have time to cook today, so this is it... strawberries and grapes and sandwiches, but we have..." Damon said, apologetically as he took out a bottle of champagne and two glasses, making Elena smile and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's perfect!" She finished her sandwich as Damon popped open the champagne bottle and poured two glasses, handing her one of them. Elena rested her head onto Damon's shoulder as they drank their champagne and ate strawberries and grapes.

"You know... I wanted to bring you here, because I came here very often and I always pictured the perfect date on the beach at sunset. My mother used to tell me how sweet I was and that when I'd grow up, the girls would be falling at my feet. Well she had that one right..." He was staring into the distance, watching the sun as it looked like it was drowning in the sea and Elena scooted closer to him, keeping silent as they were lost in the magic of the moment.

"I guess this wasn't exactly the perfect date, what with me leaving you alone and having a guy jump at you like that..." Damon trailed off as Elena cupped his face into her small hands and kissing him with all the love she had in her. Damon responded and wrapped her in his arms, enjoying the way they fit together and thinking back to all that they've been through, realising just how strong their bond was. Elena ran her hands down his chest as she sat in his lap and gasped as she felt how hard he was.

"Well this looks uncomfortable..." She smirked up at him, her hands reaching his belt and tugging at it before looking around, noticing that there was another couple walking on the beach and Elena looked back at Damon questioningly. Where could they go?

"Come on... You didn't think that I'd forget to bring a car, right?" Damon grabbed her hand and quickly gathered the picnic stuff and led her a few hundred feet away till they reached a 1963 Mercedes 190SL, a gorgeous cream coloured convertible with white leather interior. Elena's mouth fell open. _What's up with Damon and his cars? _They were getting more stunning by the minute...

"Wow... How many 'babies' do you actually have?" Damon chuckled at her choice of words and pretended to ponder over it a bit, seeing as her eyebrow quirked in curiosity. He smirked at Elena as she went over to take a closer look at the car and put the basket and blanket back into the trunk.

"Quite a few actually" He said, leaning on the hood and extending his hands to Elena who took it and went to stand between his legs. The moonlight was now shining over them, the soft light caressing them, making Damon's pale skin glow and his soft blue eyes look even brighter than before. Elena was in awe at the beauty of the man standing in front of her and she raised her hand to softly run her fingers over his perfect jaw line, sliding then lazily over his sensuous lips. Those plump lips that fit so good with hers, those lips that would make her skin burn wherever they touched.

"You're beautiful" Elena said, her voice barely a whisper, but she knew that Damon had heard her by the way his eyes softened and his lips parted under her finger.

His cerulean blue eyes darkened as he nipped at her finger, slowly sucking it into his mouth as Elena licked her lips. She watched with lust filled eyes as her index finger disappeared into Damon's mouth, feeling his tongue swirling expertly around it, the vision making her moan softly. He licked around her finger and the movements of his tongue brought back sinful memories to Elena. Damon released her intruding finger with a popping sound, smirking as Elena rolled her eyes and they both started laughing.

Elena was still wearing his T-shirt and her bikini and Damon pushed her onto her back, pinning her body under his on the hood of the fancy car. Elena moaned as she felt the hard contours of his body press into her and he practically attacked her lips. The bruising force of his kiss made Elena mewl as they devoured each other, Damon's fingers hooking in her bikini bottoms and ripping them apart. Her hands travelled down his chest and fumbled with the waist band of his trunks and yanked them down roughly.

"I need you now!" Damon rasped in her ear as his thick, fully aroused cock sprung free. Elena opened her legs wide and he didn't waste any time, filling her to the hilt in one swift thrust. Elena cried out at the feeling of having Damon inside of her finally, his hips already moving against her own. She was enjoying his roughness immensely and she was writhing under him, his mouth latching onto her neck, sucking and nipping at her smooth skin. Elena had other things in mind, though and she wanted to feel the empowerment of taking charge, knowing that Damon would go insane.

"Damon..." Elena gasped as he hit her sweet spot, her body almost bouncing off of the hood when Damon pushed himself harder and faster into her. When he responded only with a growl, Elena pulled him up harshly and tugged at his hair, crushing her lips to his, flipping them over and straddling him while his hands dug into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. She didn't care about that, there was no pain, but only pleasure as she pulled back, smirked and stood on her knees, easing his member out of her. Damon whimpered a bit at the loss, but then he felt her lips exploring his chest and abs, groaning.

"Take off your shirt!" He was damn hot when he was giving orders but Elena wanted to show him who was in charge. This would be the last order she'd take from him now and she tossed the shirt aside, followed by her bra. The erotic image of a naked Elena kissing down his 'happy trail' as her nails dug into his thighs made Damon growl. He was propped on his elbows, watching her every move with keen eyes.

Elena looked into Damon's lusty eyes and then focused on the sinful image of his erection, glistening in the moonlight, coated in her own juices. The thought only made Elena more aroused as she flicked her tongue against the tip of him, their gazes locked and she smirked wickedly at the vampire before pulling back slightly. The sight of Damon being so turned on made Elena's body burn, but she felt really good at seeing how he bit his lip and bucked his hips, silently begging her to continue.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to let you cum, Damon! You need someone to teach you not to be so controlling, baby." She finished by blowing a breath across the head, making him moan in need for more. Elena complied for now, knowing exactly how to wound him up and she dipped her tongue into the slit, taking a drop of his precum and moaning softly at his delicious taste. The little minx had a few cards up her sleeve and she planned on using all of them on him tonight as she took him in her hand and started moving slowly, teasingly. Elena grinned as she found the upside down V shaped line just above his head, lapping at it with gentle movements making Damon's eyes roll in the back of his head.

"You like that, don't you?" Her voice was sultry and it made him groan in response. She had successfully reduced the bad ass vampire, infamous Damon Salvatore to a man incapable of coherent speech. Elena found that she was enjoying this immensely and she sucked him all the way into her mouth and down her throat expertly, her lips touching the base of his cock. That made Damon practically yell out her name and she was relishing in the sounds that were constantly coming from him, moans and groans.

"Elena!" Damon was trembling with the need for release, his vampire stamina seemed to have left him but he had to admit that this was absolutely the best blow job he had ever had and the look of this dominatrix Elena made him bite his lip like a freakin' teenager. Elena sucked him into her mouth hard and fast, making him gasp. His cock was partway down her throat and she locked her eyes on him while she swallowed, massaging his shaft with her tongue and throat muscles.

"Fuck! Elena...please" Damon resorted to begging her, knowing that it was what she wanted but the vixen just pulled back and started laving every part of his glorious cock, taking a hold of his balls as she took him deep into her mouth again. She began massaging his balls and bobbing her head up and down, while he moaned her name loudly. Elena moaned around his cock and the vibrations made him shake under her. She pulled back slowly, grazing her teeth over him and she sucked his head hard before pulling away completely.

"You want to cum, Damon? You want to cream all over my face and tits? I know you like to see me covered in your cum." Elena felt really good using this dirty talk to him, knowing that he'd lose his mind as he heard her say that and she was absolutely right.

"Fuck! Take me in your mouth, 'Lena! I'm so close...please!" Elena smirked at the admission and decided it was time to stop her torture. She kissed his tip softly before suddenly taking him in all the way hard and fast, making him arch his back and growl in pleasure. Damon's face was contorted in ecstasy and she almost felt like she could come undone only by touching him and looking at him.

Elena flattened her tongue and massaged him as she moved up and down before deep throating him, her hands reaching his balls again, looking for the patch of skin just between his testicles and anus. Wanting him to fall apart beneath her, Elena pressed her knuckle hard against his perineum, making Damon's cum shot out of him, his vision blurring and his body shaking under the intensity of his orgasm. Hot, white pleasure soaring through his veins as he finally came, his eyes fixated on Elena as she swallowed every drop of his cream.

"You're a goddess, 'Lena!" Damon was completely exhausted and his voice husky as he slumped back onto his back, bringing Elena on top of him. She had the brightest smiled plastered on her face, totally satisfied with her achievement. Elena had proclaimed the title of goddess and considering the fact that the compliment came from the SEX GOD himself she felt pretty good about it.

"Come on, let's get inside the car, we don't want anyone to see us like this" Elena said, pulling him up and smiling as his body was almost giving in. He pulled on his trunks, groaning and Elena pun on his T-shirt before he was jumping in the car, bringing Elena into his arms and both falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I guess this was a little different than I first planned it, but I had so much fun writing it that now that I've finished it, I gotta say that I wanted to write even more xD<strong>

**So...I know this had no actual 'memory' in it, but I promise I'll make it up in the next chapter^^ Speaking of... would you like a fun trip to Romania- Dracula's castle maybe? Or if you have any other suggestions just let me know!**

**Please Review****

**xoxo Rose **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey** I know it's been a while since I've updated, but real life's been getting in the way and now…I'm back! I have to point out that this is NC17. And I want to thank all of you that reviewed or added this story to their favorite and alert lists. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters…**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Say hello to Dracula!<strong>

The bright sun shined above Damon's car as they were making their way through the busy streets leading to the great Bran, the castle famous for its vampire legends. Damon had been a little secretive about their destination and Elena had slept throughout most of the flight and then, Damon got a car, surprisingly not a vintage, jaw-dropping one, but a brand new, shiny convertible BMW. Equally stunning, but with more of a modern feel to it than Damon's usual classic rides, perfect for the Romanian traffic.

Elena was admiring the gorgeous landscape as they traveled towards the mountains. Damon had been quiet, but with them, the silence was comfortable and not awkward, so Elena didn't complain much about that. She asked a lot of questions and Damon had given all the answers, cryptic and sarcastic as usual and they had lightly bickered as they approached their destination.

"_Really, Damon? Dracula? How cliché of you… wait a minute…are the legends actually true?" Elena's curiosity was making Damon's smirk widen as he drove them fast down the road. He liked how happy and carefree Elena was, although she still was her usual stubborn and feisty self, he loved her unconditionally and he wanted to literally show her the world. _

"_Well… The legends about Vlad, the one that tortured men and staked his enemies are true, however… I'm keeping the real legend of Dracula for later. I like to be a little mysterious, you know?" Damon playfully drawled as he saw Elena pout and make that puppy-dog eye thing that she does whenever she doesn't get her way. _

As much as Elena had insisted, Damon didn't give in and now, they were actually stopping the car in the parking lot near the castle. Elena saw the imposing construction and she had to admit it was a bit creepy from the outside, but there were so many people running around, taking pictures and buying all kinds of souvenirs raging from scary looking masks to cups with Dracula. There were souvenir stalls all over the street and people were either there or standing in line at the main entrance to the castle.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" Damon's voice snapped her out of her staring. Elena had gotten out of the car and was now taking in the amazing view of the imposing castle. She had to admit that it looked just like she had pictured a vampire's castle to look like; it was eerie just how even the architecture screamed danger, the old-looking walls and all those little towers.

"Yeah… I see now why they named it Dracula's castle." Elena said as Damon led her through the crowd, towards the stairs of the main entrance. As soon as they climbed those stairs, they entered through a door and into the patio where there was a fountain and Elena looked up, admiring the intricate architecture. Damon pulled her away, leading her up the steep stairs as they hid from the group led by the tour guide because Damon didn't particularly want them to act like normal tourists.

"Hey! I want to know more about this…from a person who actually knows the castle's history." Elena whined as Damon pulled her up another set of stairs, the wood creaking under their shoes.  
>"Exactly… It might come as a shock to you, but I actually have been here more than once and… this guy who lived here… was my friend" Elena gasped as she turned to Damon with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face.<p>

"What? You knew Dracula? Come on… you can't be serious" Elena whispered as Damon raised his eyebrows suggestively, taking her hand and bringing her towards the railing. She looked around a bit and was impressed by the number of corridors and stairs and doors that the castle seemed to have.

"I know him… he's not _dead_ dead. Dracula really is a vampire… well he doesn't use that name anymore _obviously,_ but he is real… He's older than us, but he's a good friend. I actually spoke to him a few days ago to tell him we're coming over." Damon confessed, wearing a smug expression as Elena gaped at him, truly shocked about Damon's story and the fact that Dracula was actually real.

"You've got to be kidding me… Where is he then?" Elena questioned as she began walking again, her eyes still glued to Damon, waiting for an answer.

"He's in Paris with his girlfriends…Tink and Danni if I remember correctly." Damon smirked as he pulled his I-phone out of his pocked and showed her a picture of a really hot guy with stunning brown eyes. He stood in between two equally hot girls, both dressed really sexy: one of them had a black mini dress and the other had on a white, short one. Elena looked at the guy again, surprised by his elegant appearance, his navy shirt and black jeans making him look really hot.

"Lena…if I didn't know better I'd say you like the guy…" Damon smirked as Elena rolled her eyes at him, handing him the phone and pursing her lips. _There it is… that pout that warns me that she'd about to bring up the sarcasm._

"Well…who'd have thought that Dracula was actually a really hot vamp? Of course he doesn't compare to MY hot vampire boyfriend, so…" Her voice was low and her eyes were sparkling as she saw Damon narrow his eyes. The sun was about to set and the orange hue made Damon's blue eyes sparkle with warm light, the color even more intriguing than usual. He knew what she must have been thinking and he looked around, considering taking her in one of the rooms and throwing her onto one of those antique beds to have his way with her.

"Come on, I want to see what a vampire's castle really looks like… Does it have a dungeon?" Elena smiled devilishly as she stood up abruptly and dragged Damon down the hallway and towards the group of tourists. She really was curious about the interior of such an imposing castle and she wanted to visit it just like a normal tourist, with a tour guide. They couldn't just go around Europe and only have sex and not visit any of the tourist attractions, even though the idea _was_ appealing.

"_Somebody_'s feeling _kinky_ tonight…I can definitely show you the dungeon, kitten" Damon spoke huskily as he did that eye thing that Elena loved, his lips curving into a sexy smirk.

"You're impossible…" Elena huffed as they reached the group of people that were about to enter in one of the rooms. Damon rolled his eyes, but he knew how stubborn Elena was and that meant that he wasn't going to get his way with her if he didn't walk her through the castle. He could act like a normal tourist, but he promised to himself that they wouldn't get out of the castle before he had her way with her.

Elena had seemed truly interested in the history of the place and she had paid attention to all of the explanations that the tour guide had given, not to mention that she had really been drawn to the antique vibe that the place had. Damon noticed her watching one of the beds intently and he smirked as Elena started to lose focus by the end of their little tour.

"SO…Where to now?" Elena turned towards Damon, her eyes lingering a little too long on a small, dark hallway leading to the top of the round tower.

"I think you already thought about that, haven't you?" Damon smirked as he pulled her towards the stairs that lead to the top of the highest tower. Damon knew that there was a small chamber with a window which held the best view of the mountains. He knew he couldn't wait until they reached that place for him to touch Elena so he pushed her up against the wall, not caring that they were still on that steep staircase and that the hallway was actually pretty narrow. They'll make do.

"Damon!" Elena yelped as she felt herself being trapped between Damon's body and the wall. She gasped as Damon ground his hips into hers, letting her know just how badly he wanted her. The contours of his body were pressing Elena into the hard stone of the wall behind her, but her body didn't feel the coldness of the wall, only the warmth that spread throughout her body at a rapid pace.

Damon's lips descended on Elena's with bruising force, making Elena shiver as he tangled his fingers in her chocolate brown locks, pulling her head back to deepen their kiss. His tongue sneaked between her parted lips and swirled around hers, finding their usual rhythm that had them desperately grinding against each other. The lust was escalating to a dangerous level as Damon's hands gripped Elena's ass harshly, bringing their lower bodies closer and pushed his hips into hers, making her moan rather loudly.

"Shh…there are still people around, Lena…we don't really want them interrupting us now, do we?" Damon whispered as he started kissing his way down the side of her neck, to the top of her breasts, nipping and suckling at her soft skin. Elena nodded; her hands bringing his head back up so that she could press her lips against his in a searing kiss, feeling the need to show him just how much he affected her and how much she needed to be with him.

"You've been teasing me all day, my little minx and now…I'm gonna take you hard up against this wall" Damon smirked as he felt her hands tighten around his neck as her breath hitched. He loved how turned on she was every time he talked dirty to her or simply told her every naughty thing that he'd do to her.

"Take me, Damon!" Elena whimpered as Damon crushed his lips against hers and ground his hips into hers harshly, making Elena moan into his mouth as she swirled her tongue around his in a maddening rhythm. Damon didn't need more encouragement as he began roughly tugging at her shirt, his hands massaging her breasts whilst occasionally flicking his thumb over her sensitive nipples.

He nibbled at her bottom lip as she tried to steady her breathing and one on his hands snuck inside her jeans, his fingers brushing over her clit, making her moan and buck her hips. The moistened material of her panties was getting in Damon's way so he pulled it aside and unexpectedly inserted a finger inside her, earning him a gasp from Elena.

"Fuck…you're so wet, kitten" Damon whispered as Elena raked her nails over his shoulders and down his back, desperately trying to gain some of that usual friction and she just needed him to move his finger. She grounded her pelvis into him as her lips devoured his and a steady flow of sexy sounds kept coming from Elena's mouth.

The desperate need for more contact was clawing at Elena as Damon's tongue and fingers were working wonders on her. Two of his fingers were moving in and out of her at a steady pace, never giving her enough to fall over the edge, but constantly making the fire burn stronger in the pit of her stomach.

"Damon…" Elena whispered as he began nibbling at her pouty lower lip and his fingers curled inside of her, hitting a particular sweet spot that made her back arch off the wall. He was expertly making her fall apart and she could already feel her insides tighten around his fingers and her skin burn under his soft touch.

Every little brush of his skin against hers was making goose bumps erupt all over her body and delicious shivers ran along her spine as he pressed his sinfully sculpted body into hers. Damon was a sex God and he knew it, but the more he teased her, the more desperate he was for his own release. The stretch in his crotch was beginning to feel beyond uncomfortable and, as Elena was fumbling with his belt in a desperate attempt of getting him naked faster, Damon heard voices and footsteps coming towards them.

"Shit…Elena we have to stop" Damon pulled back, already looking around, searching for a door to a room or something that could save them the trouble of getting caught. That wouldn't actually be a problem because Damon would compel them to forget, but where's the fun in that? Finally he smirked as he noticed that they were on the stairs leading to the top of the tower and if he remembered well, there was a large room that they could use right at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on, Damon?" Elena whispered as she started arranging her clothes, but couldn't move much because she was still pinned to the wall by Damon's body. As she saw his smug expression, she raised an eyebrow questioningly, but she heard the voices of two men and her eyes widened.

"Damon…they can't see us like this!" Elena whisper-yelled at him as she pushed at his chest, trying to get away from him and avoid the embarrassment of being seen in this compromising position on the stairs of Dracula's castle with an actual vampire. How ironic is that?

"Not that I'd mind giving them a real vampire show, but I need you more right now." His husky voice made chills spread throughout her body as his hot breath hit her sensitive skin. Damon picked her up and before she could even blink, they were in a room at the top of the tower overlooking the incredible mountains that stretched for miles. The moon was shining through the little opening and Elena had to admit it was pretty awesome.

Elena gasped as she looked out the window opening that had no actual glass and admired the landscape, feeling Damon's strong hands gripping her waist and inching up her shirt. He caressed her heated skin as he started placing hot, open mouthed kisses on the side of her neck, sliding her silky hair to one side so that he had better access. A wicked idea flashed through Damon's mind and he smirked as his hands began working on her jeans.

"What are you doing Damon?" Elena sighed as Damon's skilled fingers easily unbuttoned her jeans and slid down the zipper before quickly pulling them down, making Elena let out a ragged breath.

"I'm sure you've figured that out by now, Lena…" Damon spoke slowly, his voice low and sexy as hell. He was driving her insane already and he knew exactly how aroused she was by that. Elena turned around, sliding her hands in Damon's pants and lightly running her nails over the waistband. She smirked as she unzipped his pants but before she had time to do more, he twirled her around and wrapped his arms tightly around her as his lips grazed the shell of her ear.

"You said you liked the view, huh? Well…why don't you look out the window as I fuck you, baby?" Damon whispered as one of his hands slid lower, his fingers brushing over her most sensitive parts as his teeth closed over her earlobe. Elena's body responded to his words immediately and Damon smirked as his fingers circled her bundle of nerves, making a small moan escape from her lips.

Damon wasted no more time and pushed Elena a bit forward, making her brace herself on the ledge of the window in front of her. She moaned as Damon placed his fully erect member at her entrance, knowing how ready she was for him already and running his hands up and down her back. He parted her legs more and pushed forward, effectively burying himself deep inside Elena's core, her velvety walls clamping down on him like a vice.

"Fuck! You're always so tight and wet for me, Elena…" Damon groaned as he was seated fully inside her, stretching her walls deliciously as Elena bucked her hips, silently begging him to move. He complied instantly and began moving in and out of her at a rhythm that made them both moan loudly. The pleasure was invading Elena's senses and she moved with Damon, creating that much craved friction.

Damon bent over her, his chest coming into contact with her skin as he practically ripped the offending cloth of her shirt off of her. Elena cried out as he hit a particularly hot spot inside of her as she felt his lips on the back of her neck and one of his hands cupping her breast, his fingers closing over her pebbled nipple. She moaned his name as his movements intensified, the combined friction of their lower bodies with the sinful touches on her breasts making liquid pleasure run through her bloodstream.

The pace that Damon had set was maddening and Elena knew that she'd fall apart sooner rather than later and Damon felt his fangs pop out as he pounded into her. Elena sensed the delicate prick of Damon's fangs against the soft skin of her shoulder and she knew that that was exactly what they both needed to finally get their releases.

"Do it Damon! Bite me!" She practically yelled out as he drove into her with more force and speed that bordered on vampire speed. Damon wanted to do that so bad! And he chuckled as he thought that he was actually in the castle of a vampire, about to do the cliché thing that all of those bad vampire movies warned people about. He smirked as he thought how wrong all of the humans were when they pictured vampires with long, dark cloaks and all that crap.

_Whoa there Salvatore…what are you doing? Focus! You're with Elena…how can you think of stupid shit like the vampire movies?_ He berated himself for thinking about anything other than Elena for even a moment. She, however, didn't seem to notice that and was now meeting him thrust for thrust, mewling when he pushed into her and gripping the concrete ledge tightly with her hands.

Even though Damon had told her to watch the view from the window, Elena was totally focused on Damon's movements and on the immense pleasure he was giving her. The fire in the pit of her stomach was building up to a scorching height and she was sure that she'd see stars once it erupted.

"Damon! I'm so close! Please…bite me" Elena panted as she felt Damon's fangs scrape against her skin. His lower body didn't miss a beat, his hips hitting against hers, filling the room with the sounds of their bodies colliding together, the skin-against-skin sinful slapping sounds resonating throughout the room. Elena felt ripples of excitement as Damon began drinking from her, sucking at the puncture wounds and growling at the feeling of having her warmth engulfing him every time he pushed forward and her delicious blood flow down his throat, filling him with love and unadulterated pleasure.

Damon drove into her with borderline vampire speed and he wondered for a brief moment if he was hurting her, but her moans and mewls were proof enough that Elena was in no pain whatsoever. He angled his hips slightly and as he thrust back into her, he hit that sweet spot that made Elena explode around him in a matter of seconds. He retracted his fangs and was now simply lapping away the blood around his bite marks as he felt Elena's orgasm hit her full force.

"Damon!" She yelled out loudly, knowing that her voice was probably echoing through the mountains, but she couldn't care less. The electric shocks that surged through her made her toes curl in pure bliss as a white, bright wave of pleasure washed over her. Her inner muscles fluttered around Damon's cock and with a few more deep and rough thrusts he found his release.

"Elena" Damon growled as he followed Elena over the edge, slowing his movements as he emptied himself into her. He draped his body over hers, his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady as they both tried to catch their breaths. Damon placed small kisses all over Elena's shoulders and neck as she recovered from her climax.

"Are you ok?" Damon whispered as he pulled out of her and she whimpered. He still held her, not knowing just how steady her own legs would be and Elena smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a languid kiss.

"I'm better than ok…" She winked at him as she stepped away, grabbing her clothes and beginning to dress. Damon smirked and shook him head as he pulled his clothes back on, too.

"You know…that was quite a show, Lena…I like it here…_Love_ the echo…the way my name echoed when you screamed it in the throes of passion was so hot!" Damon whispered in her ear as they made their way down the stairs, making Elena blush.

"Let's get out of here before someone sees us…" Elena said as she slapped him playfully, hitting his bicep and she giggled as Damon turned to her, smirk in place and a naughty glint in his blue hues. He didn't waste any more time and swept her off her feet, speeding out of the castle and heading towards their next sexy destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…I don't really think this is my best work yet, but I loved the idea of Dracula's castle and I loved writing it even though it took a while… and I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Anyhow…next one will be …London Eye…what do you say?**

**Please REVIEW and tell me if you liked it!****

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. If you read my other stories…I promise I'll update soon because I'm going on holiday in a few days and I want to update before I go…for "Call me and I'll come" there will be a really hot kitchen sex scene…and for "Too Hot for TV" I'm feeling kinda nostalgic and I think I'll write a scene from season 1…probably the dance scene;) **

**Yeah…enough rambling! I'll see you next time!**

**Xx Rose**


End file.
